Nine Lives
by Peaceout30
Summary: Baby moves to SanFrancisco with her foster Dad trying to understand more about her dead foster mom Baby & Chloe really get along but she knows theyre hiding something & it involves Alek To bad they all don't know it involves her too
1. Pencils, basketball, and nurse's office

_**I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Baby.**_

"_Hey Baby," Kara said knocking the books from my hands onto the hallway floor in front of my locker. _

"_Hey," Amy hissed at her. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath._

_Kara is the most popular girl in school and I am not sure if it is a good thing that she knows my name because right now it doesn't seem like warm welcome. _

_Being the new girl should be fun right? No, well good because I never thought that the whole moving thing was over rated. It is crap, leaving everyone you love and moving to a entirely different place that you could never see yourself living at before._

_I stopped the thoughts turning in my head and got on all fours scrambling my books together. I quickly went crawling after my environmentally friendly pencil that was rolling across the hallway. My pencil stopped underneath a cool pair of puma shoes, I was about to snag it from out from under the shoe but then I remembered who was across the hall. I looked up to see Kara's peers and the jocks looking down at me, some looked annoyed and others like they were about to laugh. _

"_Hi," the guy who's foot was on my pencil, said with a smirk. _

_Awkward. _

"_Hey," I greeted them with a forced smile and an easy going wave. "Can I get my pencil?" I asked pointing at his foot._

"_Sure," he said lifting his foot and I quickly grabbed the my pencil and stood up. _

"_Thanks," I said turning away to go back to my friends Amy, Chloe, and Paul. _

"_Your new right?" he asked me and I answered with a nod. "I'm Alek," he told me and I realized who he was. He is Alek Petrov, the apparently hottest guy in the school that Amy and Chloe like. _

"_Cool," I said looking him over not bothering to hid it. He was attractive sure but I was kind of disappointed I mean blond hair and brown eyes average jock. The only difference is his British accent. I walked away shaking my head and rolling my eyes. _

"_I can't believe you did that," Amy said looking at Alek. _

"_I don't see what is so great about him," I told them putting my books in my locker._

"_You are my hero," Paul whispered to me and I had to smile. _

"_That made my day," Chloe laughed linking arms with me. "This face was priceless when you gave him I'm-disappointed look." _

"_Baby, that was Alek Petrov!" Amy gushed again stopping me. "He is British and hot!"_

"_I don't see anything different about him and I was disappointed he looked like a normal jock." I told her walking around he and Paul. "Well I got to go to PE."_

"_Oh, me too Coach said that if I skipped again this semester he would fail me," Chloe said walking with me._

"_Kay, we'll see you latter," Paul said pulling Amy to their next class. _

_Chloe and I were changing into our gym clothes when Chloe started to get my attention._

"_Yeah?" I asked her with a sigh._

"_Baby how are you get in so much trouble already?" she asked me shaking her head._

"_I don't know," I admitted heading into the gym where Coach was waiting._

"_Well try to lay low," she told me._

"_I'm fine," I informed her with a frown. _

"_I know but Kara and the Jockos are a pain and they aren't ones to give in. Just lay low and avoid them," she said._

"_Okay," I gave in. _

"_Line up!" Coach yelled at us and we quickly got in a line. "Blake and Megan are captains, choose your teams." he yelled in a harsh voice and I was temped to salute him._

_Chloe was picked before me and I wasn't surprised it was a big school and I've only been hear for a week I doubt a all of them know my name. But I must say I didn't like the crowd I was standing with: the emo, gothic, and nerds with bad acne. I was the one wearing a go green shirt so I guess you can tell what group I am in._

"_Fang," Megan picked and a boy in black and dyed black hair that looked greasy stepped out of the crowd and joined her team along with Chloe and the others. "Your turn," she told Blake, who I knew to be a cute boy I helped to day in Biology._

"_Blake," the jocko captain, Alek, whispered into Blake's ear trying to look nonchalant. "Pick her," he said trying to keep his voice low. _

_How can I hear them? I asked myself watching them with my head cocked to the side._

"_Geeky Becky," he whispered sounding horrified turning to Alek with wide eyes._

_I looked at the girl next to me she had big glasses, frizzy hair, headgear for her braces, and a sad expression on her face that had pimples all over it. I remember when I was fourteen and I had zits all over my face and I guess you could say I understand the last one picked and how you feel when no one tried to pick you._

"_No," he said loader than he planned but quickly returned to his low whispers. "No pick the save-the-earth girl," he said and I was confused._

_Why would Alek try to get me on the team he was on? Hadn't I made it obvious that I did care about whatever he does as long as it doesn't involve me._

"_Yeah she is really nice," Blake said smiling at me and I smiled back remembering him asking if I could help him again. _

_But what about Becky?_

"_You know her?" Alek asked prying for information._

"_Hurry and pick Blake," Megan hissed looking annoyed. _

"_Fine," he said trying to calm Megan. "I pick-"_

_I don't know what it was the lack of sleep or the overwhelming smell of sweat but I stared at him trying to…will…him into pick Becky instead of me. _

"_Pick Becky," I chanted in too low of a whisper for anyone to hear. "You want to pick Becky," I said watching as he looked oblivious to what he was doing._

"_I pick Becky," he said without blinking almost like a computer._

_I paused for a moment, did that happen? I asked myself looking around to see Becky smile and walk over to Blake's team. _

"_Dude," Alek hiss looking confused, shaking his head._

"_Baby," Megan said with Chloe jump behind her with a smile. _

_I was relived yeah but I couldn't shake what just happened. _

_With that the game started and I was off in La La Land for most of it but I knew we were tied so when the point guard passed me the ball I started to come back into reality. _

_But I was a little late, no other than Alek came in and stole the ball from me. I ran with him down the court to where he passed the ball to Blake who shot and missed. It bounced off the backboard at me._

"_Ten, nine, eight," Coach started counting down till the end of the game and I was feeling the pressure. _

_I caught the ball and looked around the room: my team was telling me to risk it and shot the ball from across the court, the other team looked smug like they already won, and I had coming towards me fast. _

"_Five," Coached yelled and I took a deep breath trying to again more strength. "Four," I shot the ball into the air and watched as it traveled through the air. "Three," a strong chest slammed into me. "Two," I fell back and hit my head on the floor with Alek on top of me. "One," we all heard a swoosh. _

_My team jumped up and down cheering._

"_Ow," I mutter laying on the floor with Alek over me with a smile on his face. _

_Is there ever a time that he isn't wearing a cocky smile? I asked trying to look past the stars. _

"_Sorry," he admitted with his British accent leaking into his words._

"_It's alright," I answer him as I rub the back of my head. I look up at him to see him have his amazing caramel eyes on me, soft pale skin, white teeth, dirty blond (more blond) hair, and smooth lips. " Are you planning on getting off of me?" I laughed hearing my own southern accent slip out. _

"_Get off her jocko!" Chloe hissed walking up to us with furry in he eyes directed at Alek._

_He sighed, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. "Like I said I am sorry," he apologized again and getting off of me. _

_I don't fallow and get up, instead I stay down on the floor and I groan trying to sit up. I see the room spinning and I begin going back down. _

"_Baby?" Chloe asks with worry that reminds me of a mother figure. "Baby are you alright?"_

"_Yep, just help me on up please," I said trying to grab her hand but it kept on moving and there were three of them. "Stop move," I demand chasing her hand down with my own._

"_You need to go to the nurse's," Chloe stated pulling me to my feet and leading me a shoulder to lean on._

"_I am fine," I told her standing on my own._

"_BABY!" Coach yelled my name and I flinched. "Go to the nurse," he demanded in his stern rough voice. _

"_Yes sir," I agreed in a small voice trying to shrink._

"_Petrov go with her and get the nurse to check you too," he told Alek who looked calm and collective as the Coach snapped at him._

"_Yes sir," he responded with respect. _

"_Let's go," I said pulling his hand._

"_Yeah," he agreed as I tugged him towards the door. _

"_Hurry and get back!" yelled Coach as we closed the door. _

"_Is it just me or is he unstable?" I asked with wide eyes trying to calm down my nervous. _

"_He should be locked up that is what I think," he agreed laughing._

"_Yeah in a mental ward," I added with a smile. _

"_So earlier today you kind of blew me off," he informed me like I didn't realize that I did it. _

"_Yes, I know," I told him rubbing my feeling the bump on my head the size off a baby's fist. _

"_What?" he said coming to a sudden stop. _

"_I said, I knew I was blowing you off," I said looking back at him not stopping._

"_Why?"_

"_I was disappointed," I admitted turning a corner to come to a halt. "Shit," I muttered as Alek bumped into me. _

"_Baby," Kara said with a too nice tone that just seemed to get under my skin. She caught sight of Alek and her eyes got wide and a little watery. "Oh and Alek," she said trying to regain her control. _

"_Hey Kara," Alek greeted her._

'_Are they together? Why? Am I not good enough for him? Does he not like me at all? Does he want her over me? That slut, she stole my man!' _I didn't hear this but I but I could tell once I looked at Kara that this was what she was thinking. 

"Hey so Alek I was wondering if you would be my date for the party at my house Friday?" Kara said and I didn't understand what she was getting at. 

"Sure," he answered. 

"What about you Baby?" she asked turning onto me.

"Why not," I said looking at her smiling evilly at me. 

"Good it is Friday at my house you can bring you friends and a date," she said implying I can bring anyone just not Alek. 

"Well it was good talking with you but we need to get going," Alek said excusing us.

"Okay bye," Kara said walking around us and making sure that she never broke eye contact with Alek. 

Alek waved bye to her and I had to not laugh at him, he looked like he just scored. I began walking away laughing to myself.

"What's funny?" he asked catching up with me.

"You look so excited for your date," I laughed mocking him. "Oh and she is a bitch," I added with a smile. 

"Are you jealous?" he pried and I couldn't stop the laughing fit that took over me.

"Okay you can only play that card if the other person has feelings for you," I informed him whipping a tear from my eyes. "Unlike Kara I have no teenage hormones urging me to jump on top of you." I said and I felt bad about it after I said it because it was a bit harsh.

"You say that now," he muttered and I could hear the cocky smirk, that I began to think was his norm, in his voice. 

I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the hall to the nurse's office. 

"Thanks for escorting me," I said and it kind of sounded like a question.

"You know you have never introduced yourself to me," he informed me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and play along. 

"Baby Westwood," I stated my name holding out my hand.

"Is that a nickname?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Well your welcome," he said starting to walk back to gym. "I'll see you around," he said turning around.

"Yeah, see ya." I muttered going into the nurse's office.


	2. Coffee and a secret

**I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Baby.**

"Hey Baby," Blake said catching up with me as I was walking with Paul to go get some coffee and let him get some comic books.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile.

"There is a party Friday," he said looking nervous as he looked around any where but at me. "I was wondering if you would go with me," he told me and for the first time looked at me.

"I would love to," I informed him with a smile looking at him through my eyelashes.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said with a big smile and I nodded. "Cool I'll see you latter," he said starting to walk away but he turned back around. "I don't know where you live."

"2400 Vallejo Street," I told him with a smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said turning around but he paused and turned back around and kissed me on the cheek. "Now I that I did that, bye." he said smiling as he walked away.

"Holy shit," Paul said looking after Blake. "You have a jock going for you," he said with a wide open mouth.

"I know," I sighed walking with him.

"And it is a nice, cool one like Blake Person." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Chloe and Amy will be so surprised," he said and I got worried.

"I don't know Chloe told me that I needed to lay low and get settled in I don't think dating the quarterback is what she meant."

"True, but hey it's not like you two are going to become official, the first date it just to test the waters." Paul said and I stopped in my tracks to stare at him, because that was good dating advice and Paul was awful at understanding girls. He noticed my stares and sighed, "Chloe told me that a few years ago."

"That makes better since," I said and I could picture Chloe saying that.

"Is it that hard to believe I gave you some good advice?" he asked pausing for a moment. "Yeah it is hard to believe."

I laughed as he went into the comic store, I waited outside not wanting to smell the sweaty, moldy smell that filled the store.

I leaned up against the building watching the people walking by when I saw Alek across the street with a girl with dark hair and olive color skin. They looked like they were having a heated argument.

"Chloe wants you to stay away from her and that is the end of it," the girl hissed in a firm voice.

"And what is wrong with me walking-"

"Hey," I yelled over at them waving my hand. I crossed the road and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Baby," I said to the girl who looked shock and unsure of what to do.

"Jasmine," she said and I mentally hit my head.

"You r Alek's cousin right?" I asked remembering Amy telling me about her and how she was kind of quite at school.

"Yeah," she said and a smile began to form on her face.

"Hey I was going to get some coffee with a friend you guys want to come?" I asked looking at Jasmine trying to will her to answer yes.

"I don't-" Alek was stopped by Jasmine who elbowed him.

"Yeah we can come," she answered with a nice smile.

"Cool," I said and Paul walked up with a bag of comics in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Paul asked and his voice sounded stressed and strained.

"We were just walking home when Baby asked us to join you two to get coffee," Jasmine answered Paul.

"Okay," he said looking at Alek confused.

We arrived at the coffee shop connected to the vintage clothing store Chloe was working at. First thing I do is stroll through the clothing shop approving it as Alek and Paul got the drinks. Jasmine stayed with me as I showed her pieces of clothing that I liked. I picked out a dress that I have no idea what for but I just had to have it.

It was had sleeves that fell off the shoulders and it was made of off white silk and lace. It flowed so easy and I looked at the price tag and was amazed only sixty dollars for pure silk.

"That is beautiful," Jasmine said putting a scarf she was looking at back and rushed up to me to look at the dress. "Go try it on," she gushed pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Okay," I agreed hurrying into the dressing room. I slipped on the smooth silk dress on and laced it up. I stole a glance in the mirror and smiled.

"What is taking you two so long?" I heard Alek's voice.

"We got distracted," I told him from behind the door.

"Hey, Alek. Hey Jasmine," I heard Chloe say finding us. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were coming to ask you if you wanted to take a break and have coffee with us," I informed her messing with my hair to see if it looked better up or down.

"Baby?" Chloe said in surprise.

"Yep," I laughed unlocking the door. "Prepare yourselves," I said coming out of the stall.

"Oh my you look amazing!" Jasmine gushed with wide eyes.

"Baby, wow you look great," Chloe gasped with a huge smile.

"Whoa, Baby you look hot," Paul said walking up.

I could feel my face getting red as I said thanks.

"I hope your getting that," Chloe's boss told me appearing with a box in her hands.

"I think I am," I said looking down at the off white dress with a smile. "I'll be right back," I told them all going into the dressing room.

"Alek close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Jasmine laughed and I could picture Alek rolling his eyes at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Chloe hissed under her breath in a whisper.

"Jasmine was the one who said we would come," Alek whispered.

What is the big deal that I invited Jasmine and Alek?

"I told you to-"

"Chloe you need to just tell her," Paul spoke up interrupting her. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about Alek and Jasmine blow the secret."

What secret and are they really talking about me?

I walk out of the stall and Chloe takes it to the counter checking me out even giving me a discount.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Let's go get that coffee," I offered everyone.

"Kay," Jasmine agreed walking with me and Paul to the table.

"Hey Alek you coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile.

After the coffee we Paul had to go to Amy's house and Chloe had to get back to work, that left Alek, Jasmine, and I together.

"We can walk you home," Jasmine offered and Alek looked surprised.

"Thanks," I said walking on the sidewalk swinging my bag back and forth.

"So what is your real name?" Alek asked me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not for you to know," I told him. "It is the weirdest name and I hate it."

"It can't be that bad," Jasmine informed me unknowing of my bizarre, strange name.

"It is, I was made fun of it before." I told them laughing knowing that I would make fun of my name too.

"Well new subject, have you meet anyone that you like?" Jasmine asked and I felt a big goofy smile form on my face.

"Yeah," I admit. "He has asked me to go to that party Friday with him."

"How did you two meet?"

"I helped him in Biology and he asked if I could help him again tomorrow," I said with a sigh at the end.

"He sounds like a loser," Alek piped up.

"That is funny because you and him are friends," I told him narrowing my eyes at him annoyed.

"Oh really, who?" he said disbelieving.

"Blake Person," I told him and he almost sip his coffee out of his mouth in shock. He looked at me with wide eyes like I had hit him below the belt.

"Blake? Quarterback Blake?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I told him.

"Wow, he is nice and really hot," Jasmine told me and smiled at her glad that at least she approved but I don't really care what Alek thinks.

"This is me," I said looking at the red brick three story house.

"Nice place," Alek said.

"I would invite you guys in but my dad isn't home," I admitted with a shrug. "But thanks for walking me home."

"Your welcome," Jasmine said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Alek said really close to me.

"Night," I said taking a step back to gain some personal space and turning around, entering my house.

Once behind the closed door I paused and frowned. What is going on? Why did Chloe tell them to stay away from me and what secret?

I headed into the bathroom and started the shower, wanting to relax and have no distractions so I can think. The hot water ran over my skin and the suds from my peach soap ran down the drain. Water ran down my face calming me down as I hummed 'Homeboy' by Eric Church.

If I need to know I trust that Chloe will tell me, I concluded as I stepped out of the shower and walked into my mossy, green room. I trust her and if she isn't going to tell me I will respect that even if I wish I knew.

I turned on the radio and changed into my pajamas and pulled my bag up to me on my bed and began the Algebra 2 homework assignment.

"Honey, you home?" I heard my dad's deep country accent call from down stairs as he entered the house.

"Yeah," I called back to him looking up from my homework.

I heard his cowboy boots come up the stairs and down the hall to my room. His head poked into the room from behind the door.

"So what did you buy?" he asked looking at the bag on my dresser with suspicion eyes.

"I bought a dress," I told him jumping up to show him. I pulled the dress out before him holding up.

"How much?" he asked like he was worried.

"It was sixty dollars but Chloe worked there and gave me a discount. So it was thirty dollars," I told him with a smile.

"Not bad," he says smiling. "Your mother had a dress similar to that," he informed me with a look in his eyes that looked as if he was reminiscing. "You really do have her looks," he sighed referring to my dark brown curly hair, tan skin, high cheekbones, full lips, and skinny petite body build.

"And I have your eyes," I said looking at his bright summer blue eyes with a ring of purple lavender around his pupil, eyes that mirrored my own.

He smiled at me with his country lopsided smile and kissed my forehead. "What do you what for dinner tonight?"

"Chinese takeout?" I suggested putting the dress back in my closet.

"Sounds good I'll call and bring it up to you, so you can work on your math. Excited?" he asked with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Oh most defiantly," I laughed plopping down on my bed.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your work," he said leaving my room pulling out his phone to call the Chinese restaurant.

After I did my homework and ate dinner with my dad I laid down on my bed and curled up under the covers trying not to think of the secret that I was not eligible to know. I began to drift off thinking of possibilities of what the secret could be.

Chloe kill a man. No, that just sounds stupid.

Chloe, Amy, Paul, Alek, and Jasmine are in a cult together. I can't really see them sitting around a fire chanting.

They don't want me to hang out with them, that thought stung and got stuck in my head. I tried to come up with other ideas but I seemed to just run right back into it. No, I am sure Paul and I are friends. I thought Chloe, Amy, and Jasmine were my friends and Alek I don't care but why would they want to stay away from me.

I was a second away from falling asleep when I heard a creaking on the roof and I just blew it off continuing to daze off.

õöõ


	3. Persuasion

**I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Baby.**

I listened to her hearing her heartbeat calm down into a steady rhythm. She was finally asleep.

Something was different about her she made that shot in gym and she gives off a different vibe than everyone.

Is she Mia? I don't think she is but how else can she do that. Maybe it was just a lucky shot? No, that was an impossible shot for a normal human.

"Alek," Jasmine spoke up making me look at her. "We need to go and watch _Chloe_," she emphasized Chloe telling me that I was wasting my time.

"I know but something isn't right," I said taking a moment to listen again to Baby's heart. "I think we need to have someone watching her," I spoke up.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I thought you liked her," I said giving her the guilt trip.

"Fine," Jasmine hissed turning around and headed towards Chloe's house.

õöõ

It is Thursday and Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine have gone out of their way to avoid me. Paul, Amy, and Blake seem to be the only ones sticking a round with me. I have tried to meet up with Chloe and Jasmine but I have been canceled on or they had 'other plans'. To sum it all up, I am pissed off and I tried of it.

I walked out of my house to and began walking down town to just go with it and see where I end up. I decided that I was going to stop at Chloe's work and talk to her.

Walking through the streets I felt like someone was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a man in a leather jacket, black t-shirt, and dark jeans. I walked two more blocks and saw him again trailing me. Quickly I crossed the road to get away from the suspicious man.

I escaped into Chloe's work and let out a sigh of relief.

Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine where standing at the front counter oblivious to the fact that I just walked in. They can't try to avoid me now, I thought to myself.

I slowly walked up to them trying to be as quit as possible. Chloe and Jasmine looked up at me but I raised a finger to my lips. I raised my hands over my head to scare Alek.

"Hello Baby," he said calmly without looking at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked standing beside him.

"I am aware of my surroundings," he said sounding like a wise man.

"Sure," I said with sarcasm. "I think you just guessed."

"Baby why are you here?" Chloe asked me trying to look like she didn't care.

"I just came to talk to you guys," I told them slowly walking around the store.

"Why didn't you just wait till school?" Alek asked turning towards me.

"It's weird I don't see ya'll at school," I said looking at a shirt with Spiderman on it. "It is almost like ya'll are avoiding me," I laughed looking up at them.

They looked like they had just been caught robbing a bank: guilty.

"I was just wondering if it had to do with that secret," I wondered looking back down at the shirt.

"What secret?" Jasmine asked playing dumb.

"I know ya'll know and I know that Paul and Amy know," I told them frowning. "I don't care what it is the only problem I have is ya'll avoiding me."

"Just tell her," Alek hissed under his breath.

"No, I don't want her involved," Chloe whispered back.

"But sooner or latter she is going to find out," Jasmine whispered.

"I'm right here you know?" I said getting annoyed, as I walked back towards them.

"Fine if she isn't going to tell you I will," Alek said walking up towards me. His nails got longer like claws and his eyes slit like a cats. He looked dangerous and lethal.

I backed away from him running into a rack of clothes. I looked back at Chloe and Jasmine and they flashed their claw like hands.

"Holy shit," I yelled turning to run out of there.

"Let us explain," Jasmine pleaded as Alek grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Let go of me," I yell flinging my hand and running out the door as fast as I could without tripping or running into someone.

I could hear them after me they were father behind but I could still hear them. I took a quick turn down an alley and made a right. I was getting myself lost but I just needed to get away from them.

Them: Alek, Chloe, and Jasmine they are my friends. I said I didn't care what the secret was and now that I know they are aliens I am running away. I lied to them and to myself. So what if my friends are aliens, they must care if they told me. I mean, Alek walked me to the nurse's office, Jasmine hung out with me and walked me home with Alek, and Chloe was my first friend here. They would not hurt me, I thought and I began to slow down to a stop.

I could no longer hear them and I knew I messed up. I looked around finding that I had no idea where I was. There was an old gun shop, a vacant building with graffiti all over it, and there was no one other than myself on the street.

Footsteps started coming towards me and I knew that they were my friends coming to find me. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that they were close. Wait, I hear an extra set of footsteps they are closer and softer.

I hand slammed onto my mouth pulling me down a dark alley. I kicked and screamed into the stranger's hand. He pushed me down onto the ground and I looked up to see the man that was fallowing me earlier today. He had a scare running down his face that sent shivers through my skin.

He isn't wearing a mask, I thought to myself. He either doesn't want to hurt me or he intends on killing me. Oh shit, I thought coming to the realization that he wanted to kill me.

"Hello Baby," he spat at me as I crawled backing up into a brick wall.

"Who are you?" I asked sounding rather pathetic.

"Your executioner," he informed me as if he was telling me that it was going to be rainy tomorrow.

"Baby," I heard Chloe yell out my name.

"Chloe help!" I screamed earning a kick to my stomach making me gasp as the steel toe boot connected with my body.

"Baby," Jasmine said and I saw her look relieved for a moment until she saw the man standing over me with throwing star blades. "Oh no, Baby!" she yelled running down the alley with Chloe and Alek behind her.

The man threw a blade at Jasmine and she dodged it easily. Alek slammed his fist into the stranger's face getting himself a kick in the stomach. Alek grabbed my wrist and lifted me off the ground to safer grounds, as Chloe and Jasmine started beating the man.

"Are you all right?" he asked faster than normal.

"I'm sorry," I told him clutching my ribs feeling so stupid for running out of there forgetting all about my stalker. "I shouldn't have ran away like that."

"Your forgiven, but really now is not the time. Are you hurt?" he asked me looking at my hand on my ribs.

"Don't worry about me, we'll deal with it latter." I told him moving his hand away from my ribs.

He nodded to me and stood up to go help Chloe and Jasmine, who were barely hanging on.

The man hit Jasmine making her fall down and hit her head. Chloe wasn't paying attention to the man and was kicked into a pile of boxes. He pulled out a blade and was looking right at Alek.

I pushed myself off the ground wincing slightly at the movement, but I was able to reach Alek.

"Run and get help," he demanded me which I must say under any other conditions I would have found very annoying and rude.

"Shut up and let me try to help," I hissed back at him.

I prayed that I wasn't going crazy or being an idiot as I tried to will the man to stop.

"Your persuasion won't work on me," the man laughed stepping closer towards Alek and I.

I gritted my teeth and clutched my fist trying to do something.

"You don't want to do this," I chanted over and over feeling my heart beat accelerate and stabbing in my palms.

"It isn't working," he told me but his voice sounded strained.

I could hear my heart and his heartbeat and I felt so in control and powerful. I watched as the man stopped and laid down on the ground tossing his blades to the side. He put his hands behind his back ready for someone to tie them. I rushed over tying his hands with a piece of wire. I was shaking and I needed to stop and quit willing him.

Alek walked up to the man on the ground and grabbed him by the hair slamming his head to the ground knock the man out cold.

I was dizzy and tried, I needed to sit down. I plopped down onto the ground finding it hard to sit up straight.

Chloe pulled herself slowly out of the pile of boxes as Jasmine stood up wincing. Jasmine pulled Alek, who has been too quite for his normal self, toward Chloe.

"What the hell just happened!" Chloe whispered to them with wide eyes.

"I don't know ask Alek," Jasmine said looking at Alek who was looking over his shoulder at me.

"What?" he said hearing his voice.

"What just happened?" Chloe repeated hissing at him.

I was determining whether or not to run out of there or tell them that I could hear them and it was getting on my nerves.

"I don't-"

"I can hear ya'll," I informed them laying back down on the ground holding my ribs.

"What?" Jasmine asked come over to me. "Oh god, Baby your bleeding!" she gasped getting on her knees. She lifted my shirt up some to revile my stomach and some reddish blue ribs but no cut. "What?" she asked confused looking at my skin.

I looked at my hands to see four deep cuts in my palm of both of my hands. They stung as the blood was slow dripping off my hands.

Jasmine and Chloe grabbed one hand and Alek took the other grazing his fingers over the raw skin making me wince.

"Sorry," he apologized looking up at me with amazement in his caramel eyes.

"It-it's o-okay," I stuttered looking away. "I have to go," I said realizing it had gotten dark trying to get up but wincing and groaning.

"Stay down," Chloe told me gently pushing my shoulders down.

"We should take her to my mom," Jasmine said looking to Chloe and Alek.

"No I need to get home," I told them struggling to get up with Chloe and Jasmine holding me down.

"Baby we are just going to take you to our place to check out your ribs and hands. We will get you home," Alek told me getting closer to me than he normally does and I used to think that was close.

"Okay but I need to be back by midnight," I compromised with them.

"Deal," Alek agreed and out of nowhere picked me up caring me bridal style.

I knew my face must have told him that if he did this any other time I would have slapped the shit out of him because he laughed to himself. I glared at him, as he started walking.

"I would hold on if I were you," Jasmine warned me laughing and she took off running towards a dumpster. She jumped on top of it and on to the roof of the small building.

"Holy fuck," I said in amazement watching as Chloe did the same thing after Jasmine.

"I would take her advice," Alek informed me starting in a fast run towards the dumpster.

I wrapped my arms around his neck trying not to scream as I felt him jump up onto the roof. He didn't stop running he continued jumping from roof to roof with amazing ease. I held onto him locking my arms around his neck and closing my eyes terrified to look down at the gaps between buildings he was jumping.

"Oh my god! Are you trying to kill me," I yelled pressing my face into his neck trying to hid my eyes.

"Lighten up Baby," he chuckled going even faster.

"Baby I thought you liked roller coasters," Chloe called from behind us.

"Yeah, when I have a seatbelt and I know that I am safe in a car not in Alek's arms!" I yelled at her. "No offence Alek," I offered at the end.

"None taken," he laughed.

"So Baby how are you taking this?" Jasmine asked me and I could hear the smile in her voice but also the worry.

"I'm talking to you and hell I am let Alek carry me ain't I?" I told her peeking out from my hiding spot in Alek's smooth neck.

"Got a point," Chloe laughed.

"Hell I do," I yelled holding tighter on Alek as we approached a big gap. "Alek can you jump that?" I asked with nerves stirring in me.

He looked down at me with his smirk and rolled his eyes like I just said two plus two equaled armadillo. He proceeded on catching up more speed and before I knew it he leaped into the air with me screaming into his neck.

He landed on the roof and paused for a moment to laugh.

"Um, ow!" he laughed shaking his head. "Baby I need to breath too," he said referring to my death grip around his neck.

"Hey I'm new at this back off," I told him loosening my arms slightly and got ready to take off again.

When we started heading towards the edge of the building I began to shake and get uneasy.

"Alek what the hell are you doing?" I asked him looking up at him to see him smiling down at me.

"We're there," Jasmine said jumping off the side of the roof making me to scream.

"It's okay Baby," Chloe tried to calm me as she dropped off the side.

"Shit," I yelled holding onto Alek tight again.

"Don't worry Jasmine's mom isn't that bad," he told me with a smile creeping on his face. "She is worse," he told me making me go stiff.

He then jumped down off the side making me scream once again but we stopped falling and I opened my eyes to see we were on a balcony.

"Did you really think we were jumping off the building?" he asked laughing at me.

"No," I lied. "I knew what ya'll were doing," I lied again looking away from him.

"Right."

"Shut up," I hissed at him with a smile on my lips.

"Whatever you say your Majesty," he said with sarcasm in his voice, as he walked into the room.

I wanted to lash back but once we were inside I saw a woman with thick dark hair and dark brown eyes. She must be Jasmine's mom even though Jasmine didn't look as harsh and stiff as her mom.


	4. When Pigs Fly!

**I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Baby.**

"You must be Baby," she said with an out of place smile on her lips. "I'm Valentina," she told me. "Alek can you put her down on the couch?"

"Yeah," he answered caring me to their brown leather couch. He leaned down slowly and set me down carefully.

"Alek!" I said and he looked confused. "I got blood on your shirt," I explained.

"It's fine, I'll just go put on a different one." he told me standing straight and walking down the hall, as he began to pull off his shirt.

"Any way," I said looking away from him and back at Valentina. "I am glad to meet you," I smiled.

"I am glad to meet you as well," she told me with a smile. "Now what happened?" she asked.

"Well the I noticed a man fallowing when I was on my way to Chloe's work but didn't really think much of it. When the brilliant Alek flashed his claws I forgot about the man and just got the hell out of there," I informed her. "So I ended up getting lost and getting caught by that creeper. Then all of them came in and kicked ass," I ended giving them all a good part in the story.

"But what about you doing that thing?" Chloe asked and I glared at her.

"What thing?" Valentina asked me.

"I don't know what I did," I admitted looking at my hands. "It just started a few days ago. I would just want someone to do something and they would do it. I thought I was going crazy," I laughed but ended up wincing and holding onto my ribs.

"Okay we can talk about this later we need to check out her ribs and hands," Chloe intervened.

"I agree," Valentina said. "Baby do you mind if you take off your shirt?"

Well Alek is no longer in the room so, "I don't see why not." I said pulling my t-shirt off slowly and trying not to move too much.

My bra wasn't black or all that sexy, it was zebra printed with purple straps and had very little lace on it. The only really sexy thing was it was a pushup bra.

"I am gone for a minute and you start taking your clothes off," Alek said walking further into the room. "Now it's a party," he said with his constant British accent.

"Now where are the hot guys?" I asked him with a glare.

He glared right back at me and the others didn't know what to do but watch.

"Okay, let me take a look at this," Valentina said looking at my purple and blue ribs. She poked them and I winced clutching my shirt. "Did that hurt?"

"Is the earth round?" I hissed between my teeth. "Sorry," I muttered after.

"It is alright," she told me with a frown. "Does laughing and yelling hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does anything feel poking out?"

"No."

"Then I think you have cracked ribs," she informed me moving on to my hands. "How did you do this?"

"I was clutching my fits," I offered with a shrug.

That answer seemed to satisfy her and she stood up.

"You are like us," she stated and it took me a moment to realize what she was saying to me.

"I'm not an alien," I told her with wide eyes.

"We're not aliens," Alek laughed.

"We have been on the earth as long as humans have we are Mai," Jasmine told me in a gentle voice that calmed me down unlike her mother.

"Baby I didn't know I was Mai either," Chloe told me sitting next to me.

"I don't understand how can I be Mai and not even know it?" I asked them with wide eyes.

"You change at a certain age," Chloe told me with a easy going smile.

"Like puberty," Alek offered and I wanted to tell him to be quiet but that actually helped.

"But we don't know if I am Mai or not," I stated standing up to give a hint that I needed to go.

"Well that is easy to figure out," Alek said and just like that he tackled me to the floor.

"What the hell?" I yelled wincing at the stinging in my ribs.

"Well it worked," he informed me holding my hand up me to see it.

Long, hard claw-like nails were stinging out of my fingers. I poked them to feel their strength. It was overwhelming to find out that you weren't human it almost hurt to know you were different from what you were raised to believe.

I sat up making Alek lean back and sit in front of me. I looked at them, fixated. I wanted to hate them and banish them away but I knew that they were me. I was woeful but at the same time I felt like I just found my real family.

"Do ya'll know who my parents are?" I whispered looking at them holding my breathe.

They all looked down and away from me, Chloe looked at me with pity.

"No," Chloe spoke up. "A lot of families were separated by the Order," she said looking as sad as me.

"Who are they?"

"They are a group of people fixed upon destroying our race," Valentina spat with disgust in her voice.

"Was that man that attacked me part of the Order?"

"Yes," she told me.

"The only question is why they have stopped trying to kill Chloe and have move to you," Alek stated looking at me like he was in deep thought.

"What?" I asked looking at Chloe.

"Chloe is the Uniter," Jasmine smiled at me like this was amazing.

"What is that?"

"She is going to unite us and the humans back together," Valentina informed me.

"Oh," I muttered looking down. "What is separating us?"

"We can't be intimate with humans," Jasmine told me.

"Not even a kiss," Alek muttered leaning back on his hands.

My mind automatically shifted to the guys I kissed in the past and to Blake.

"I've kissed guys before I left," I said with wide eyes filling with tears. "What happens if you do kiss them?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"They normally… die," Chloe choked out looking down.

"What?" I yelled standing up clutching my side.

"Baby you can't kiss a human after you change," Valentina informed me and I let out a sigh.

"I need to go," I told them looking out side at the dark sky knowing my dad was probably having a meltdown.

"Okay," Valentina nodded. "It is getting late I understand. Alek walk Chloe home and Jasmine go with Baby." she said turning and leaving the room.

I started going towards the door when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Baby where are you going?" Jasmine asked standing by the balcony.

"Home," I stated but it sounded like a question.

"We're going this way," Chloe smiled and I felt my face get a little red.

"Oh," I said nodding my head not knowing if I could go with them ob that little journey again. "Um, how bout a rain check?" I asked putting my hand on the doorknob. "Cause let's face it, I may be Mai but I don't how to be and Jasmine I don't think you can care me."

"Then we will switch," she said and I frowned. "I'll go with Chloe and you with Alek."

"See now Alek can just carry you again," Chloe stated heading for the balcony with Jasmine by her side.

"Oh and we will need to start training you," Jasmine told me before going outside. "We will meet at Chloe's house tomorrow at midnight."

"Training?" I questioned looking at Alek who had an evil grin on his lips.

"Don't worry about it we won't push you too hard with your cracked ribs but they should be healed by Sunday." Jasmine told me with a smile that I could find comforting. "Bye."

"Bye, Baby see you at school!" Chloe called as she jumped up to the roof.

Once they were gone I turned to Alek with my best puppy eyes I could come up with. I stuck out my bottom lip slightly in a pout.

"Alek," I said his name looking out from under my eyelashes. "Can we just walk?" I asked batting my eyes a few times for a good measure.

"Um," he said looking up with a smile like he was thinking it through but quickly said, "Nope."

I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. He just smiled and scoped me up in his arms and began walking towards the door.

"Next time I get to decide," I told him as I held onto his neck.

"Sure," he laughed jumping up to the roof making me hold onto him tighter.

He ran from roof to roof and after a few minutes I got past the fact that one mistake I could die I actually started to like it. I smiled looking up at the moon and at the lights the lit up the city.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket singing "Love Done Gone" by Billy Currington. Alek let me down once we stopped.

"Oh," I said pulling it out and looking at the Caller ID. "I'm dead," I mutter before I answered. "Hey Dad," I said in my best up beat voice.

"Waverly Knight where are you!" my Dad yelled at me through the speaker phone and I thought I was going to go deaf.

"Ow," I mutter. "Dad I'm sorry I fell down some stairs and my friends took me to there house to get Jasmine's mom to look at me." I lied feeling like I was hiding that I broke into a bank.

"Waverly, honey are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Just a few cracked ribs," I inform him trying not to look at Alek.

"You just take your time getting home," he told me.

"Thanks Dad, see you in a few," I said.

"Bye Baby," he said and the line went dead.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket and sighed knowing what Alek was going to say.

"I have one question," he stated coming up to me with his smirk on his face. "Is your real name Waverly?"

"Yes," I sighed feeling my face get warm. I was waiting for him to laugh or tell me that he wouldn't want the name either but that didn't come. I looked up at him out of curiosity, he looked like he was thinking hard and serious.

"I like it," he stated looking back at me with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile looking down. "However, we need to get me home before my dad calls an ambulance."

"Hop on," he said turning around to let me hop on his back piggy back style. "I think this will be easier for me to run."

"I hate to say this but this is amazing," I told him letting my head fall beside his on his shoulder.

"It is pretty cool," he admitted jumping over a gape between roofs making me hold on tighter.

"Other than the fact that if you mess up we could both die… I don't know. I never thought that there was anything out there, except when I was little and hoping that unicorns were real." I laughed. "Did you always know that you were different?"

"Yeah, I always knew I was Mai," he answered going stiff and his voice going kind of hard.

"Is that accent real?" I asked me with a smile knowing that the past was touché subject from his response.

"Yes," he laughed looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I lived with my parents in England before I came her to live with my Aunt Valentina. Is your accent real?"

"What accent?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" he asked me with a smile. "You have one of the worst country accents I have ever heard," he laughed.

"No I do not," I said mocking his British accent.

"Funny," he said putting me down on my roof.

"How do we get down?" I asked looking over the side of my house.

"Here hop back on," he told me and I did as he said. He jumped into the tree next to my house and onto the street.

"Okay you are like ninja," I laughed getting off his back.

"I know," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that," I tell him shrugging his arm off me.

"Why?"

"Do you want my dad to shot you?" I asked laughing but I was being serious. To sum it all up my dad grew up in Alabama and we moved from North Carolina.

"Are you serious?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sadly no," I admitted limping to the porch.

"Are you alright?"

"I hurt," I whined. "Riding on your back didn't help," I inform him with a smile.

"Waverly?" my dad said opening the door. "Waverly are you able to walk?" my dad asked me.

"Not very well."

"How did you get here?" he asked not even noticing Alek standing beside me.

"Well, Dad this is my friend Alek he carried me here," I told him in a small voice hoping my dad didn't embarrass me.

"Hello Sir," Alek said with respect holding out his hand.

My dad looked him over with narrowed eyes like I did the first time I saw him but he looked like he liked Alek. A smile formed on my dad lips making his entire face light up making him look more handsome.

"Howdy, son," My dad said and I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand as my dad shook Alek's hand. "Will ya help me take her in?" he asked turning going inside to clear the way for me.

"How did you do that?" I asked wide eyed. "My dad has hated every boy that I have introduced to him."

He shrugged looking pleased with himself as he scoped me up in his arms and walked me into my living room.

"Thank ya, son for bringing her here and helping her in." my dad thanked him as he watched Alek put me on the couch.

"No problem Sir," Alek answered straightening up.

"Call me Clint. Would you like something to drink?" Dad asked him with a smile and I felt like I had ice water dumped on me.

My dad being nice to a guy that is my friend? Are pigs flying? Did hell freeze over? Is this the apocalypse? I asked myself unable to shake this. Maybe he will like Blake too, I thought and I felt a silly smile creep upon my face.

"Alek, and sure I'll have some water." Alek said to my dad in the kitchen.

"Oh, the game is on!" my dad said coming back into the room with a glass of water.

"I'll miss the first half," Alek complained taking the glass.

"You can just watch it here," my dad said sitting beside me on the couch making it dip.

"Thanks," Alek said hopping over the side of the couch and beside me.

Oh my god, the last time one of my friends that was a guy watched the game with my dad… well let's just say he never came near me again. I know I am making my dad sound like some scary biker, but in reality he is a sweet cowboy that will make you breakfast in bed when your sick. It is just boys that he doesn't trust around me that get him all worked up.

I sat between my dad and Alek all through the game with few of my outburst of yelling at the referees through the TV. It was now the end of the game and I caught myself dozing off.

"Well, Alek I don't wanna keep ya from your family," my dad stated with a sigh.

"I am sure they don't, but I should be going," he admitted standing up.

"Well it was nice having ya," my dad told him with a smile. "So I just want to know one thing." my dad said with a frown coming to his face and his eyes narrowing at Alek and I. "How long have you two been together?"

"What?" I asked feeling my face get red.

Alek had a big smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"Dad," I said knowing that I was blushing. "Alek and I ain't together," I told him trying not to sound angry.

"Right," he said like he didn't believe me. "I'm just going to go outside and let you two say bye." he said retreating out the back door.

Alek opened his mouth to speak but I quickly stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it," I told him in a calm voice. "Just help me up stairs Alek," I said standing up.

"Whatever you say," he laughed helping me waddle to the stairs. "So what is our next date?" he asked.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Waverly is this first fight?"

"Alek don't make me slap you."

"Someone thinks they wear the pants in this relationship," he pushed.

"Alek," I hissed once we reached the top of the stairs. "Go home, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"No kiss goodnight?"

I shook my head and went into my room.

õöõ


	5. I told you so!

**I own nothing but the idea and my OC, Baby. Sorry it has been a while but i will be posting more soon. :)**

"Yes, Amy, I will be there nothing will stop me from seeing you sing." I informed her through the phone.

"Good, at least there will be you and Paul," she muttered into the phone and I knew where this conversation was going and I didn't want to be involved in Chloe not being around drama.

I have noticed how Chloe seemed to flock towards Alek and Jasmine instead of Amy and Paul. But I didn't really want to get into that.

"So new subject," I said roaming my mind. "You will never guess who my dad likes."

"Does he like Blake?" she asked getting excited.

"I don't know they haven't met yet, but he like Alek." I told her holding a pillow to my chest laughing.

"Alek?" she said after a long pause.

"Yeah he wanted to know if we were together," I said scrunching up my face. "My dad even watched a baseball game with him and me. The last time I got a boy to watch a game with my dad, he scared my boyfriend so bad he never came near me until a week had pasted so he could breakup with me."

"That is awful," Amy gushed.

"It was so weird I mean he was nice to Alek," I said still not quit grasping it. "I hope he is like this with Blake…but then again I can't be with Blake." I sighed with a frown I mean I like Blake but this whole Mai thing is a little crazy and I can never kiss him. "I can never be in love with anyone." I pouted having a pity party.

"Who knows you could fall in love with a Mai guy," Amy suggested and I could hear her shrug.

"Amy there a billions of human on this planet, less than a sixth of that is Mai. Now if there is soul mates and all that crap, what makes you think that he will fall into the that small percentage?" I asked more myself than anyone else.

"I have a feeling that you haven't slept," Amy told me.

She was right all last night I stayed awake in my bed thinking about all of this and drawing to take my mind off of all of it, which didn't work.

"Yeah, I was planning on sleeping during my free period but I think now I will be making up an excuse out of my date with Blake." I muttered with a sigh.

"What is one date I mean it's not like your saying your vows. Don't cancel the date and just act like he is your friend," Amy said and I felt myself liking her idea more and more as I thought about it.

"No I can't," I said shaking my head as if to shake the idea out of my head. "I've got to get going, I'll see you in a few minutes." I told her.

"Bye," I heard her say and I hung up as I got off the couch and went to start the car.

õöõ

"Hey, Baby!" Jasmine yelled after me making me and others confused.

I mean yeah Jasmine and I are friends but she is so quiet and closed off to others. She was more of that to herself but to me she never seemed to be shy around me. I wonder why.

"Hey," I greeted her trying to put on a good smile on my face but was having a hard time doing so with that last thought still running in my mind.

"My mom wants me and Alek to start training you as soon as possible." she said pausing for me to give an answer.

"Okay…" I paused looking at her not knowing what she was still waiting for. "Oh do you mean now?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," she informed me.

"Oh, can I go and talk to… someone real quick?" I asked already walking away slowly.

"Hurry," she told me and I headed off towards the football field.

I was hoping not run into anyone that would want to talk to me or slow me down. But you don't always get what you want in life cause if we did I would have a millions of dollars and my mom would still be with me and my dad.

"Waverly," the only one who knew my real name yelled catching up with me. "Hey," he breathed coming up beside me.

"Hey can keep it down there is a reason most people know my name," I hiss not really in the mood to deal with Alek. "May be because I don't like it."

"What is your problem?" he asked laughing a little bit.

"Just wait here and I will be I'll be back in a few seconds…maybe." I sighed continuing towards Blake who was talking to one of his friends. "Hey Blake can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hey Baby!" he greeted me with his sweet smile that made me want to blush. "What do you want to tell me?" he asked me with his green eyes sparkling at me.

"Something came up and I don't think I will be able to go to the party tonight," I told him and it kind of hurt seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh," he said looking down at the grass, but he quick perked back up. "May be we can take it slower and maybe start by getting coffee?" he said with a smile that I made me want to smile back at him.

"That sounds good," I agreed looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Well I've got to go before coach starts practice," he told me peeking me on the cheek making me go stiff but all at the same time melt under his lips.

"Okay, bye," I said sounding a little giddy.

"Bye," he said and I walked away glancing over my shoulder at him as he did the same making my cheeks get red.

I joined Alek who was looking pissed and annoyed.

"What was that?" he asked hissing at me.

I slowly recovered and hit my forehead. "Damn it!" I cursed wanting to throw myself off a cliff. "I was planning on telling him that I can't see him but he just smiled and just agreed with him."

"And the fact that he almost kissed you!" Alek yelled at me like I forgot that part.

"I know," I told him sighing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out like that." I admitted feeling utterly stupid and idiotic.

"Come on we will need to start training but we will talk about this later," he informed me walking faster so that he was in front of me and I knew he was mad.

"Hey," Chloe called running up to me with a smile and I could tell she was excited that I was joining her and the others into there club.

"Hi," I said trying to feel more up beat than I truly was.

"You ready for practice?" she asked walking next to me.

"I don't know is it hard to get a hag of?" I asked worried that I would crawling behind them making a fool out of myself.

"Well… the first practice is hard but it gets easier," she informed me calming my nervous.

"Well that is good," I mutter as we join Jasmine.

"Hey are you ready?" she asked me and for the first time she didn't sound happy with me.

For the first time she actually seemed real or actually true with me.

"Yep," I sighed popping my neck getting ready to get moving.

Strangely I liked her better when she act like this she didn't seem so fake.

"Okay so what is planned for today?" Chloe asked jumping up and down.

"I think we are just going to run today and get Baby in the swing of things," Jasmine told her in a cold voice.

"Alright," Chloe said noticing Jasmine's attitude.

"Can we just get stared already?" Alek whined looking like he was bored with use and our talking.

"Whatever you say your Majesty," I told him over dramatically.

He rolled his eyes at me and started running back in a alley and jumping up onto the fire escape on to the roof.

"Ya'll really need to teach me how to do that," I laughed climbing the ladder up to the roof.

After running and jumping over small gaps in the roof tops I was tired and ready to fall over. So when we came upon a big gap I was quick to say no.

"Okay this is crazy," I yelled looking down at the alley they wanted me to jump over. "Chloe may be able to do it but I can't!" I said backing away.

"Try," Alek told me with still a little anger in his voice from our earlier talk and I tried to not let it get to me.

"No," I fired back at him shaking my head as if to shake him out if it.

"It's okay, you can do it." Chloe cheered from the other side and I felt a little better.

"I'm sorry I can't," I repeated wondering if I speaking a different language than them. "Am I not making this clear enough? I can't!" I then started telling them in Greek that I couldn't do it.

"Don't make me come over there," Alek hissed getting tried of me acting like a chicken and my rambling that he didn't understand. "Stop acting like a baby and speak English."

I backed up further but this time I was going to give them what they wanted. I took a deep breath readying myself. My feet began to scramble toward the edge of the building. I bit my lip as I jumped up into the air holding my arms out and flailing them around like I was trying to fly. If I didn't have the ground ten stories down taunting me I might have admitted that I would have liked it. It was like flying.

The building was actually close to me and I was really doing it!

My foot touched the edge of the building and I felt a smile spread across my face. I landed on the ledge of the building. I did it! Thank god for the miracle, I laughed to myself but it was short-lived.

I screamed because I was slowly falling backwards. Alek was the my best bet I had and his hand flew out to catch me. His fingers brushed the jean jacket and purple scarf I was wearing but it was just a brush.

I fell back screaming only to wait a few seconds to feel my body flying backwards before a break and crash into the pavement. My head hit the ground and I could feel my scull breaking and moving.

There was pain that flared so strong sending shockwaves into my body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to tell them that they we wrong and that I was right.

I wasn't one of them, I could never be. I may look like them but something was different, I could feel it. I thought that when they told me I was like them, that I would belong and feel that with them was where I belonged.

But I didn't. I felt like a the ugly duckling in a of group of cats acting like a cat. This wasn't me and it was too late.

Then I was gone.


End file.
